Transformed
by Alex.and.Tanu
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Ed and Al had their lives torn away from them. They got their bodies back, but were both sent to Death City. Al has the new found ability to turn into a weapon, but lost his memory in return. Ed finds Al enrolled at the DWMA and enrolls himself also. BAD SUMMARIES FTW! Rated T because... I don't know, it just is. Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**I am the one they call **_**Alexandria**_**. So you know that Soul Eater Fullmetal Alchemist crossover I was talking about earlier. Yeah, I've decided to write it, and guess what, your reading it right now. I'm sure you knew that though, as you kind of clicked on this. This fic I'm doing completely by myself, kind of scary. For ****Beyond Lost**** I've consulted Tanu whenever I get lost as to what to do next. She doesn't watch anime though, so she just goes off what I can tell her about FMA. However, she is dedicated to PJO (Seriously it's obsessive) So that means I'll need extra help from you guys. Tell me what you want to happen in a review or a PM and I'll be sure to keep it in mind when I'm writing and I lose my way. Truth is being more cocky than usual today... oops. I do not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

I was surrounded by the white light of the Gate. I turned around and saw who I was looking for, Truth. "You're going to give Al his body back, and you're going to give me my arm and leg back."

He chuckled. "Being demanding today aren't we? You know there's a toll, are you willing to pay?"

I nodded. "As long as none of my friends are hurt."

Truth thought for a second. "Ooh, I know the perfect price for you two. Alphonse, don't hide behind you're brother, you're paying the price aswell."

I turned around and saw Al standing there. The real Al, the flesh Al. He gasped. "Brother, your arm." I held it up and saw that it was flesh again, my leg was too.

"You, Al."

"I know."

Truth starting laughing "You'll be leaving now." The light faded and the world around us melted away.

_**Alphonse P.O.V.**_

I sat down at the lunch table with my best friends. We were an odd group, but we all acted like family. And to think, I only met these guys a month ago.

_Flashback_

I heard someone behind me. "Father-"

He was about to continue until I cut him off, without really even noticing. "Father. Why does that sound familiar?"

The kid who I had cut off, handed me a t-shirt and shorts "Thank you."

He shook his head and pointed to one of the two kids with him. "Thank Soul, not me."

My body reacted to the word soul, I didn't know why, I went rigid. "Soul..."

The kid who had given me the clothes looked at the one who he referred to as Soul. Soul shrugged "I've never met him."

I pulled on the t-shirt and shorts. One of the kids turned around and signalled someone over. Four girls joined them. One of them knelt down in front of me. She had green eyes that looked impossibly kind, understanding, worried. "What's you're name?" she asked.

I thought for a second, I was having trouble trying to recall it, but I eventually found it. "Alphonse." I looked over all the kids. I was looking for someone, but I couldn't remember who. I stopped on the kid who had handed me the clothes. He had something I was looking for, but it wasn't all there. "Your eyes are gold."

He stared at me, confusion showing in his golden eyes. "Yes, they are. Why does it matter?"

I thought for a second of what to answer. I couldn't find anything to say, everything was blank. "I don't know." I was starting to get scared. I knew I was missing something, something big. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." I had absent-mindedly started pulling at my long hair, and I could feel my head starting to ache where I was pulling my hair.

The green-eyed-girl seemed to notice I wasn't referring to his eyes anymore. "What don't you know?"

"I can't remember." I replied.

"You can't remember what?" She asked.

"Anything." That was only followed by silence.

_End Flashback_

I sat down in between Maka and Kid. She was always watching everything, observing, understanding. "What's wrong, Al?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I was just thinking how it's been an entire month."

She gasped. "Really? It seems like it's been a day."

I frowned. "I'm better than I was back then though. I learned a lot since then."

Patty stared at me. "Any luck finding your family?"

I looked down, at the table. "No, but their out there somewhere, I can feel it, even if I haven't met them."

I felt something then, it was weird, it was like there was a tug in my chest and it evolved into a pull. There was a gust of wind, but only I felt it.

Maka and Kid stared at me. I stared back. "Did you feel that?"

They looked confused. "Al... have you ever done a soul resonance?" Kid asked.

I shook my head. "No, none of the meisters can match my soul wavelength." I answered.

Maka started taping her fingers on the table. "That's weird... Whatever just happened, someone is resonating with you right now. Wait, you're a weapon, and they can only resonate in weapon form."

I heard the giant doors of the lunch room open, followed by a gasp, and the sound of someone running. Whoever it was, they were coming towards us.

I heard Professor Stein "Mr. Elric, if you could stay with me for the tour of the school..."

I turned around just in time to see a mass of gold, black, and red jumping on me. They hugged me and their breaths were shaky. I pushed whoever it was off me and got a good look at them. We looked _very _similar. Long blond hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and- "You're eyes are gold." I said. I had been searching for a month, and finally found who I was looking for. I was sure I knew him, though with the amnesia, you could never know.

Maka gasped. "Their..."

Kid nodded. "Resonating."

Stein started walking to us. "Mr. Elric, try to refrain from jumping your fellow students."

I was scared again. I should know him, but I didn't. "Who are you?" I asked

The enormous grin fell from his face. "Al-"

"How do you know my name?"

"Al, what's wrong with you? What do you mean "Who are you?""

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are okay, just tell me."

He gripped my shoulders and his eyes seemed to look straight into my soul, and knowing this school and the talents the students had, he probably was. "Alphonse, I'm your brother. Edward." He pulled me up so I was standing in front of him.

I pulled away and started backing up and fell down back onto the table bench. "No... You're lying."

"Brother-"

"Don't call me that! I dont know you!"

Edward screamed in frustration. "If Truth did this to you... Ugh! I'll kill him. I will. I'll kill him..."

He looked back at me, fire in his eyes. Suddenly something came over me, it was like watching an old video, staticky, and the sound distorted.

It was of two children, who I somehow knew was us. We were reading, there were books all over the floor and Ed had drawn a transmutation circle on the floor in white chalk.

Suddenly a woman walked in, I recognized her as our mom, and said "Are you in here messing up your dad's study again? And Ed, you know better than to scribble on the floor."

Ed replied. "Yeah, but it's not scribbling. Here, watch." He put his hands on the circle and bright blue light came out from under them.

Mother look surprised. "Oh my, that's alchemy isn't it?"

There now stood a little wooden statue of a bird on the floor.

I snapped out of it. "What was that?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I saw something, a memory."

He looked worried. "What happened in it?"

"We were on the floor in dad's study... there were books all on the floor, and, and mom walked in and there was blue light... and then there was a bird... I, I don't know."

He laughed a little. "Mom was so happy that day, it was the first day she was happy after dad left." He smile suddenly disappeared. "That's the first time I've laughed in... I can't even remember."

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

He frowned. "So, you mean, you're not lying."

"You're my only family left, Al. Why would I lie about that. What happened to you?"

He looked down at the floor. "Amnesia. I can't remember anything before a month ago."

One month ago was when I got to this world. When Truth gave us our bodies back. "Truth... Truth did this to you..."

He looked back up to me, interested. "Who's this truth guy anyway."

I shook my head. "That's for you to figure out."

He grabbed my hands and tugged me towards him. "Tell me everything."

I looked around at the table. "Too many people, later."

He looked behind me at Stein. "I got it from here Stein, I'll take care of him."

Stein nodded and walked away mumbling something. A girl sitting next to Al spoke up. "So, you're his meister."

I glanced at her. "Umm... what's that?"

Al scooted over and pulled me down to sit by him. "You're hopeless." He explained all this weapon and meister stuff to me.

"Wait, so you can turn into a weapon?" He nodded. "What kind of weapon are you?"

"It's kind of lame."

"Tell me."

"A spear." I started laughing and he looked at me like he was offended. "It's not _that _lame." **(Might eventually allow him to turn into any weapon, like Tsubaki can, but not sure yet. Help me decide. Never mind, not happening... Probably not at least...)**

I caught my breath. "No, that's not it. It's just... A spear is kind of my signature weapon." I stole an apple from Al's plate and began eating it. A bell rang, I tensed. "What's that?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Wow, you really _are_ hopeless. That means it's class time." He grabbed my arm. "I'm bringing you for show-and-tell today. Come along Pond."

I glanced at him. "Pond?"

He sighed. "Nevermind."

**Doctor Who reference FTW! Tell me what you thought. I don't care if no one likes this, It's way too fun to write, so I can't give up now. This is my longest chapter I've ever done! YAY! Blah Blah Blah. Alex out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Important stuff in the A/N today, read it.**_

**Alex here. So, Transformed chapter two, huh. So... you need to read this stuff basically. Okay, so you know how usually people go on trips during the summer, well I am. I leave... Basically today and I'll be gone for two weeks. No updating during the trip most likely *Crazy fanfic readers throw tomatoes at my face.* Hey, not nice guys! After the trip I'll be able to give you some good, thought out, juicy chapters, not the crap I'm writing currently. This is the last chapter you'll see in awhile, SO READ BEYOND LOST, WHEN HEROES UNITE, AND DIVIDED THEY FALL TO TIDE YOU OVER, NEH? I'll start uploading again on the 25th. I'll probably write some one-shots and randomly upload them during the trip if I have time to so you guys won't go crazy. Me noes ownz FMA er SE****  
**

**Edward P.O.V.**

He dragged me into a classroom and sat me down next to him. "Al, I don't know anything about this weapon and meister stuff. This really isn't a good idea, the teacher is going to kick me out."

He shook his head. "They did the same thing on my first day here, we'll be fine."

The door burst open and Stein walked in. "Class has begun, sit down." He looked straight at me. "Nice to see you'll be joining us, Edward. You're a meister, correct?" I nodded. "Good." He began calling roll and eventually got to us. "Alphonse Elric."

Al looked at me. "Elric? Oh, right. Here!"

"Edward Elric."

"Present." **(I always say present during roll because I feel fancy. James is always after me and says gift, because the first time I did it, he thought I was referring to that form of present. It's become tradition.) **He moved on to the next student, but the whole time people kept glancing over at us. I suppose because the kid who couldn't remember anything of his past, including his full name, suddenly had a last name, and it was the same as the new kid.

Once he was finished he glanced over at me as he was writing something on the board. "So, you two passed through The Gate then?"

I stood up. "Excuse me?"

He put the chalk down and looked at me, into me. "You've passed through the gate. Your brother here paid with his memory. Correct?"

"How do you know about Th-" He cut me off.

"I've passed through myself. I'm from Amestris, and from that symbol on your coat, I'm guessing you two are aswell." He looked at my pocketwatch. "Oh, you're a state alchemist? My father was too, perhaps you know him, Shou Tucker."

My jaw dropped. I was furious. This man, the son of the man who took his own daughter's life. I looked at Al, he had gone limp and his eyes were dull, like he had been when he recalled the memory earlier. I clapped my hands together, ready to use alchemy. "You mean the bastard that is responsible for his wife's and daughter's death. The man who used his family and turned them into chimeras." I yelled. I slapped my hands onto the desk in front of me. A jolt went through the ground and a spike formed itself from the ground and placed itself at his neck.

Al suddenly jerked up, fire in his eyes. "Nina..."

Stein didn't move. "I'm not responsible for what he did, he made those choices, I didn't. Now, Mr. Elric, if you could return the floor to it's former state and not tear out my throat. You wouldn't want my blood on your hands, murder changes a person, but I guess you knew that already."

I glared at him. "Oh, but you know that as well as I do." I clapped my hands.

"How much blood is already on you hands, Edward. Your mother, Maes Hughes, your brother..."

"I didn't kill any of them. Mom died because that bastard of a father left us. Maes got killed by Envy, I used to think we killed him though, he got killed helping us, but I realized that was his choice. And Alfonse never died, not once."

He got up out of his chair and approached me. "Yes, you're right, Alfonse never died. He did however loose his body because of you, and finally, after all that work to get it back, he loses his memory. It seems you tear down anyone in your path. Roy Mustang lost his sight helping you. Ling Yao lost his individuallity. Winry-"

"There is nothing wrong with Winry! Mustang chose to help me. Ling _let _Greed take his body."

"-Winry Rockbell lost hope. She was waiting for you Edward. You never showed, she never fell in love again after you denied her. You know, you two have hurt everyone who was close to you. They presumed you two were dead. "The great Fullmetal Alchemist has died!" they said. "Hero of the people." they said. The truth is you're just another dog of the military. You became a solider when you were 12, children shouldn't have that power."

Al stood up. "STOP! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP! THAT WAS THE PAST. THIS IS NOW!" He screamed.

The bell rang and everybody ran out. "Mr. Elric, the spike." I clapped my hands and made it melt back into the ground.

Al and his friends walked out after me. "Come on Ed, we're going to my place and you're explaining all of that." **(Let's pretend there was only one class after lunch... PLOT HOLE!)**

I looked at the group. "We're meaning..."

He stopped and pointed to the group. "I mean all of us. Their the ones who helped me when I got here, they atleast deserve to know who I really am."

I sighed. "Fine." I looked around at the group, this was going to be a lot of people in one space. "Um, Al, do you have enough room for all of us?"

He nodded. "It'll be fine." Some time later we walked into an apartment building and walked up a few flights of stairs. Once we got to the floor he was on we went down the hall as he was getting out his key. He unlocked the door and we walked in. He was right, there was plently of space. **(Same building as Soul and Maka, basically same room setup.)**

They all sat down on his chairs and couch, all knowing their spots, as if they were here a lot. They probably were. There was no more room so I just backed up against the wall and sat down on the floor. Al did the same. "Names?" I said. They each took their turn saying their names.

"Sythemeister, Maka Albarn."

"Demon scythe, Soul Eater."

"Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid." Okay, I'll figure out who he is right after I figure out how to even pronounce that.

"Demon twin guns, Liz Thompson," She pointed to a similary dressed girl. "and Patty Thompson."

"Shadow weapon meister, Black Star, THE ONE WHO DEFFIES GOD!" I glanced at the blue-haired freak.

"Sorry about him. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, demon shadow weapon."

**(I used the titles from the first volume of the manga if you're wondering about Kid's title...)**

I sighed. "So, we're doing titles then are we? I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And I suppose meister, or whatever it is..." I shrugged and began rubbing my right shoulder and just above my left knee. My limbs always ached these days, even without the automail.

Maka glanced at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm just aching. I always ache though, so I've gotten used to it." I stared at Al. "So, how does this weapon stuff work anyway? I'd like to see for myself." As soon as I finished light filled the room and suddenly Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki had disappeared. There were now weapons in their meisters hands. Maka had a sythe, Kid had two pistols, and Black Star had a chain-sythe. I blinked. "So... they turned into weapons?"

I looked at the sythe Maka was holding and a reflection of Soul appeared on it. "Yup, that's exactly how it works."

I grabbed Al's shoulder and stared at him. "So... you can do that too?" He nodded.

A reflection of Liz appeared on Kid's gun. "Sure you can." She sighed. "He says he's a weapon, but no one has actually seen him transform."

Al's face went red. "It doesn't look normal when I transform. It doesn't look like when you guys do it."

Tsubaki popped up on Black Star's chain-sythe. "Maybe that's because you just aren't quite as good as us yet. The newbies usually transform a little different."

He shook his head. "No, it doesn't look like that either. I haven't seen anyone transform like me."

Patty took her turn to talk, but instead of appearing as a reflection on her weapon self, she transformed to her human self. The other weapons coppied her. "We wont make fun of you, we just want to see." Everyone else nodded. He went even more red and shook his head.

I put my arm around him. "Will you do it for me?"

The blush died away and he looked up at me. "I guess, but only you." I stood up and held out my hand to took it and stood up. He lead me to an empty bedroom I assumed was his. He closed the door behind us. "Don't freak out, okay?"

I nodded. "I wont." And so he began.

**CLIFF HANGER MWAHAHAHA, well kind of atleast... So, do you guys like this story so far? I know I do... I know how Al transforms and you don't. YOU JELLY?! Just kidding, you'll know soon enough. So for this fic I'm thinking every two days I'll upload. The chapters are longer and take longer to write, so that's fair, right? Thanks for reading and reviewing *Hint hint.* Save a horse, ride a Mustang. Alex out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex here. I've come up with a name for this story! Transformed! Although I suppose as I haven't uploaded the first chapter yet, by the time I do you would already know the name... Oops. Most of this story in the beginning will be from Ed's P.O.V., deal with it. I don't own either FMA or SE. Short A/N because I'm lazy. Yay!**

**Edward P.O.V.**

Blue lightning danced around Alphonse's body. Al held out his hands towards me. The lightning all gathered around his hands and metal started creeping up his hands from the tips of his fingers. Suddenly my right arm and left leg felt heavy, a familiar feeling. The feeling of automail. The metal and lightning migrated across the rest of Al's body. **(Just imagine if 'Silver Surfer' and Al had a kid...)** His now metallic body began to flatten itself into the shape of a spear. As Al finished transforming I caught him in my left hand before I collapsed onto his bed, gasping. **(At first it said breathing heavily, then it said panting, then it ended on gasping. Then I took five minutes to try and figure out how to do all three at once. Go ahead, try it, you know you want to.) **Pain placed itself on my right shoulder and my left knee. Al appeared on spear. "Brother, are you okay?"

I didn't respond and just ripped off my right glove. My guess was right, my arm and leg had both reverted into automail. "Al, change back." He did so and it looked just as before, except the process was now flipped backwards. As Al turned back to flesh my limbs followed suit and returned to flesh also. "Weird."

Al frantically grabbed my hand and examined it. "It... was metal..." Suddenly he went limp and he eyes dulled, memories resurfacing. His eyes returned to normal a few moments later and he moved to grab my hand again. "Automail. I remembered your automail, and Winry and Granny.

I nodded. "Good, because that would have been hard to explain." After a few moments I looked at him. "So, you don't have a meister yet, right?"

He looked up at me and grinned. "No, and you don't have a weapon, do you?"

I shook my head. "Good thing it's that way. If you already had a partner that would be very confusing. My automail returning randomly in the middle of the day because you transformed for your partner."

He laughed. "Yeah, that would be. Plus I would have to explain that my transformation was weird."

I put on my glove. "Al, if you trust them then show them, I don't mind." I sighed. "If you trust them and they helped you then they have a right to know. equivalent exchange."

He looked at me, worried. "They'll freak out though."

I shook my head. "If they're your friends they wont." He nodded and walked out the door. "I'm guessing that's a yes." I followed him.

They saw us and stopped their conversation. I glanced at them. "Whatcha' talking about."

Kid answered. "What could be so horrible that he couldn't show us."

Soul looked straight at me. "Maybe he's like, a mini spear or something. A spear made for really, _really,_ small people."

"... WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD CRUSH THEM!"

Soul looked at me, grinning with those creepy shark teeth. "I didn't say anything about ants. I never said I was referring to you either."

I was about to argue but Al coughed. "Um... so... I, I mean... we thought that... you guys should..." He kept choking up, completely embarrassed.

Maka got the message and looked up eagerly at Al. "Wait, you're going to show us after all?"

Al nodded in response. "Ready?" I asked.

"I guess..." He began transforming, their eyes on him. Lightning. Metal. Spear. I caught him in my right hand this time.

Soul spoke first. "Cool." Nods from the others followed.

Al appeared on the spear again. "Your turn, brother."

Tsubaki looked at me. "Wait, you're a weapon too?"

I shook my head and put Al in my other hand. I took off my coat and right glove, leaving the metallic limb bare.

Liz's jaw dropped, so did some of the others. "Has your arm been like that the entire time?" I shook my head and kicked off my left shoe, showing off my metallic foot. Everyone who's jaw hadn't hit the floor did now.

Kid coughed, I noticed he was twitching. "Are the other two limbs metallic like those two perchance?" I shook my head again and he looked at the floor, pale. "Calm down. Think _happy_ thoughts. Eight..." He muttered to himself.

I raised an eyebrow at that and Patty waved off the question. I shrugged. "Al, could you turn back? I'm not used to this weight." He nodded and transformed again. My limbs turned back to flesh and I rolled my shoulder. "Mmmm... Better."

Maka looked confused. "Why... why do your limbs do that?"

I looked straight at Black Star. "Because I defied God." Before he could say a word I sat back down and began. "This is a story of two little boys. Two little boys who defied God." **(I have silenced Black Star! MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

Al was staring straight at me, taking in every word as I told the story. "Edward and Alphonse Elric didn't have a father growing up, he left them when they were still little. Their mom, Trisha, was always sad after that, and they did everything to make her smile. They eventually raided their dad's office and looked through all of his alchemy books and taught themselves. That reminded her of their father, so she was happy, she smiled again. They kept doing alchemy, getting better at it, but still beginners.

"One day Trisha collapsed and they found out she had been sick. She died and the sons were left all alone, with only each other left." I looked over at Al at this point, he looked sad. "They found an alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, and learned under her for a year. When she finished teaching them they returned home and began studying human transmutation. They knew human transmutation was illegal, but they wanted to see her smile again, if only for a moment. They wanted to bring her back.

I started telling this from my point of view without really realizing, the words flowing from me without end. "We had everything right. All the measurements, the materials, we didn't miss anything. We knew there had been no successful human transmutation ever, but we didnt' care! We thought we were different. We thought we could play god. The night we did it..." I took a long breath, my voice wavering.

"We had something wrong, and The Gate opened as payment for equivalence. Truth took..." I took another long breath, I hadn't told this story in forever. "He took Al and my left leg. I sacrificed my right arm and got Al's soul back, I bound it to a suit of armor and I passed out from blood loss." I gasped. "And after all of that it didn't even work! She... no, it, wasn't even human!

"Al took me to our neighbor's house, they had been looking after us since mom died. They fixed me up and gave me automail," At their confused looks I sighed. "the false limbs. After a year of rehabilitation we went to Central. I joined the military." I pulled out my pocket watch and showed it off. "I was the youngest ever to join, twelve. The Fullmetal Alchemist." I stopped there, everything else wasn't necessary. They clearly didn't agree.

"What about the rest! You're very clearly not twelve!" Curtosy of Black Star. Everyone else yelled out their agreements, Al was the only one not saying anything, he just stared at me.

"Fine, fine. We traveled around a lot and went on missions to try and find something to get our bodies back. The most recent mission, a month ago, didn't go very well. We opened the Gate again. Truth sent us here and took Al's memories. On the bright side though, we have our bodies back, right?" I laughed a little. As if that made up for leaving all of our friends thinking we're dead. "Oh, and I'm 15, Al is 14.

Tsubaki leaned towards me, still not satisfied. "What kind of missions?" I sighed and began telling them of all the crazy adventures we went on. After I finished they seemed to be satisfied and didn't ask me to tell them anymore of our story, which would have been tricky seeing as I already told them all of it.

Maka started nodding, taking it all in. She suddenly stopped and looked at my right hand. "So, does it hurt, you said something about rehabilitation?

I looked up. "Hmm? Oh, automail. It just aches most of the time, the surgery is what hurts, when they're putting it in because they have to connect it to each of my nerves." Suddenly a thought floated into my mind. I looked over at Al. "So, if while you were a weapon, I took out my automail limbs... What would happen if you turned back? Normally the automail would just turn to flesh... But if there's nothing to revert to flesh then..." I trailed off, noticing the looks I was getting. "Nevermind." I stared at each of the kids and decided it was my turn. "So, how about you guys?"

**Chapter done. Bam. I fit some humor in, so I'm happy. I also fit in crappy transformations, so I'm still happy. Maybe because pandora is playing a song I like... If you're wondering, WHICH YOU TOTALLY ARE, I listen to pandora when I'm writing, Straight No Chaser radio. I like that kind of music, it sounds cool. Review and gimmie some ideas for what should happen, maybe I'll use it. I probably will actually... Well, I'm rambling now so... Save a horse, ride a Mustang. (Get it, it's ironic because I'm referring to Roy Mustang, but a mustang could also be a horse so... yeah.) Alex out.**


End file.
